United Heroes Prequel: Chronicles of the Spider Totems
by KingFrancisX
Summary: Prequel to a future crossover story involving Spider-Man, the D-Avengers, and the cast of Fire Emblem Awakening. Read the early origins about the Other and the rest of the Great Spider Totems of the Web of Life and Destiny. Learn how the Other came to confront Morlun of the Inheritors and the Fell Dragon, Grima, so many centuries ago in the United Heroes timeline.
1. Issue 1: Fall of the Great Weaver

_Issue 1: Fall of the Great Weaver_

 **Many millennia ago at Universe-000**

"Mother! I beg you a final time, let me be the first to attack. I'm eldest! It is my right!" The Inheritor named Daemos pleaded with his mother to attack the ruler of the Web of Life and Destiny, the one who controls all reality, the Great Weaver. The Spider-God slyly faces his opponents while hanging on the Great Web, appearing in a mixture form between his spider-like appearance with the multiple arms and his old mortal form, Kwaku Anansi, wearing a cloak with multiple markings and holding onto a black staff.

These totemic hunters, originated from Earth-001, also called Loomworld, are known throughout the multiverse as the Inheritors. Their main objective: Feed on the countless Animal Totems across the multiverse to keep themselves sustained for all of eternity, and their favorite totems to feast upon, are spiders. This immortal clan consist of the twins Bora and Brix. Their sister with human-beast pets, Verna. Mommy's favorite and the outcast, Karn. The mad scientist of the family, Jennix. The eldest of the family, Daemos and his large hammer to crush people's heads with. And the most loved and heir to the family, Morlun. Along with their mother, the family traveled to Universe-000 to take down the Spider-God of Reality.

"No, Daemos. Your father trusted me to lead," His mother reminded her eldest son. "Play your assigned part, and Karn will perform his. Isn't that right, my boy?" She turns to her brown-hair child.

"Of course, mother." Karn responded.

"Awww. Such a lovely relationship between mother and child." The great-old weaver chuckled with big smile, tinging his multiple hands on small strands of his resting web.

"The Great Weaver is focused on the Web of Life and Destiny. And not us," The Inheritors' mother pointed out to her children. "We just have one opportunity. Only Karn can…"

"Enough!" Daemos shouted, interrupting her mother while she was talking. "Always you favor Karn. Today I prove it misplaced!" He throws his mighty hammer straight at the Weaver, but the old god trolled him and casually said "Nope", snapping a strand of the web that instantly turn the inheritor's hammer into nothing but dust, leaving its former owner shocked. "What-? My war-hammer…"

"It is unraveled. He weaves the Web of Fate and Destiny. You foolish boy. You can't just attack him like prey in a hunt." The mother scolded the eldest.

"Probably should've raised him better, you foolish mother." The Weaver God mocked, chuckling with his own unique laugh, angering the huntress.

She turns to the other eldest in the family. "MORLUN! VERNA! Clear a path for your brother! Hmph. We could get through just as well." The mother of totem hunters said, holding onto her axe tightly.

"I like to see you try." The Weaver smirked.

Karn and his two other hunter siblings, Morlun and Verna, begin dashing towards the weaver as fast as they could before he pulls off wackier reality-shaping with that giant web of his. "Get through? Perhaps. As well? Never." Karn gives his thoughts on his mother's plans, thinking getting through is really impossible.

"Boastful pulp. I have the high ground here." Morlun boasted, seeing how he's in the lead of the group.

"No you don't." The Weaver casually snaps another strand of the web, causing the ground below Morlun to collapse and making him fall.

"Ha! And it unravels under your feet, brother." Karn said, running past his brother, then his sister, who gets crushed by a pillar because of the weaver and his Great Web. "Have a care, sister. The weaver will unmake his home to stop us…" The child jumps to the top of the staircase and lands face-to-face with the Great Web itself, along with its creator. "But he won't stop me!" The totem hunter holds out two pronged energy staff, getting his feet ready to pounce and look intimidating, but the weaver remains calm, still smiling even if it looks like he's in mortal danger.

"True, young chosen child. But I have nothing to fear from you," The Great Weaver spoke to Karn, staring as if he's searching through his soul for answers. "You are not like the rest of your family, _hmmmm_? You don't take pleasure in death, am I right? You prefer to build, not destroy? Strike me if I'm wrong."

Karn hesitates, even with his mother shouting at him to strike while he's talking. Even though he deeply wants to prove himself to his mother and siblings, he couldn't, because this totem god is speaking the truth. Seeing how her own flesh and blood is embarrassing her and the rest of the family, the mother runs up with her silver axe to finish the job her 'son' could not.

"I am disappointed with you, my boy. Now it must fall to-!"

"I'm sorry. Who?" The Totem Weaver nonchalantly asked, snapping another strand of the mystical web.

"ME-!" She shouted only seconds before turning into white-webbed dust, instantly dying while her once beloved child screams for her death. Karn kneels down to his knees almost in tears, as the only person who ever loved him in the entire multiverse has died, right in front of his eyes.

Meanwhile, the Spider-Weaver calmly wipes his hands clean. He sighed, because in his heart he awfully regretted taking a child away from his mother, "I'm sorry, child, but it was either me or her. So I should properly end this now to reduce all your suffering."

"NO!"

The Weaver and the Inheritors turn their heads to the source of the loud shout that shook the entire building. With a monstrous stomp that forms a massive crater to the ground, the big, bulky father of all Inheritors steps forward to face the Great Weaver. His name, is Solus. "Great Weaver! I bring you your end!" Solus quickly overpowered and subdued the Weaver with little effort thanks to his frightening strength. With the Weaver defeated, the family brought him back to Loomworld so they could harness his power to expand their totem hunt through the multiverse. The family also cast Karn to hunt Spider-Totems alone, placing a mask so they no longer see the face of a coward who got their mother killed. Unknown to them, there were five other Spider deities they somehow missed during the battle were left alive, hiding somewhere in the complex until the coast was clear.

" _ **Is it over?"**_ The small child who looks no older than ten walks out of the shadows, along with the four divine spiders. This divine spider is known as the "Scion". The child's appearance looks similar to that of a Spider-Man. He has a magenta skin tone with the crest of a white spider plastered on his chest. Engraved onto his chest is a blue crystal.

" _Yes, Scion. The danger has passed."_ The next in line to weave the Great Web, the Master Weaver, replied to the divine spider child. His appearance looks surprisingly human but with a golden mask and his lower torso replaced with golden ball with spider legs to walk with.

" _ **The Great Weaver foretold his own defeat to the Inheritors. That is why he created us and told us to hide when they arrived."**_ The Gatekeeper, controller of the mystic forces across the web, said, taking a humanoid body with the help of million tiny black spiders.

" _ **Still, it pains me that he had to fight alone. Wished we did more than simply run and hide."**_ The Spider-God known as "The Bride" puts her hand next to her left cheek, feeling really guilty for not helping out their creator. Her appearance is similar to that of the Scion, but a lot older and more feminine, ranging between the 20s. Her design is similar to the costumes that the Spider-Women across the multiverse wears, with hers being a part of her body and looking more like a dress, having chalk-white skin and a tiny red spider emblem on her chest. Her white skin dress has blue and gold pieces, with large white shoulder pauldrons and gloves. She also has red marks on each side of her cheeks, a jeweled diadem with a gold net over the back of her hair that is adorned with green and red jewels that also has a green teardrop jewel hanging over her face. Her sacred job is to make sure Spider Totems are born through chance, magic, curses, or just plain unwanted luck.

" _ **Then it's a good thing we're going to rescue him. Right now."**_ Said the "Other", the last of the divine spiders-totems, created to be the strongest of all totems in existence. His deific appearance also looks similar to a Spider-Man but with six arms. His skin design is just like wearing the black suit with white markings and red gems all over his body. He has spider-like fangs and multiple arachnid-style, but also heterochromic eyes, with one side being luminous red and radiant blue.

" _Other, are you mad,"_ The Master Weaver asked his associate. _"These Inheritors are some of the strongest beings in the entire multiverse. Beating them is almost next to impossible."_

" _ **So you say we rather stay here while the Great Weaver and countless other Spider Totems suffer and perish by those hunter's filthy hands?"**_ The Other asked his spider friend when he turned to face him. The Substitute Weaver didn't reply and stood silent. _**"Just as I thought. We're going."**_

" _ **Do you have a plan, Other?"**_ The Gatekeeper asked when he sees him walk away.

" _ **Of course I do."**_ Other replied.

" _ **Does it involve being extremely reckless that could get us killed the moment we arrive?"**_ Bride sassily asked, with her hands on her hips.

" _ **When have I ever been reckless?"**_ Other asked her.

Bride takes out a piece of paper from out of nowhere to show him, _**"I have a list."**_

" _ **What? You've been keeping score for the past century?"**_ Other narrowed his small, eight eyes at her cheeky face.

" _ **Totally. We almost have enough to play web bingo."**_ She said.

" _ **Yeah! Web bingo!"**_ Scion said with excitement.

" _ **I hate you,"**_ Other bluntly told her, but that only serves to make her smile behind her mask, or skin. _**"Anyways, let's go. I'll inform you all on the plan as we get there."**_

* * *

 **Earth-001**

The climactic battle at Loomworld was just very hectic to say the least. The Sacred Spider-Totems fought their best to defeat the Inheritors and save their leader from eternal abuse. Half of the city they battled in was completely devastated thanks to all the carnage and destruction brought from the fight. The Other transformed to his massive man-spider form to formally take on Solus and Morlun, while the others fight evenly with the other spider hunters. In the end, Solus was killed by the Other's stingers and erased from existence thanks to the Master Weaver hijacking the Great Web while everyone was distracted in the fight.

"FATHER!" Morlun shouted in agony for his father's death.

"Impossible…" Daemos whispered to himself before he and the rest of the Inheritors all get encased in a giant cocoon made of extremely thick webbing thanks to the combined efforts of the Spider Totems. They threw the hunters far, far away from plain sight, leaving the Master Weaver to use the Great Web and teleport them underneath the Earth, leaving them to starve while completely buried in the planet.

Unfortunately, the Great Weaver was gravely injured during the chaos, something he too expected to happen. His creations, who he likes to see as his sons and daughter, walk up to his injured body as he coughs badly and lying flat on his back on the ground.

"So…this is how death feels like…Not fun at all…" The old weaver joked, even in his final moments he still finds ways to lighten the mood with his unmatched humor.

" _ **Great Weaver…"**_ Other calmly looks at his creator, doing his best to hide his emotions and the pain that's tugging his heart.

"Don't be sad, my children…Even if my body dies…my spirit will live on in all of you…and a certain child…whose heart and will is as pure as an ever-lasting flame…" The Great Weaver said between coughs, losing more and more of his health with every passing second. "Protect the world I have left behind…Continue to watch over the other Totems for me, please…And look out…for the "Fell" Totem…I know you, Other, can handle…that task…"

The Other slowly nodded, _**"Understood, Great One."**_

"You can drop the formalities…It makes…me…blush…" And with his dying words, the once Great Weaver that weaved the Web of Life and Destiny succumbs to his wounds and disappears into dust made of thin webbing, leaving the Master Weaver to carry on his task in weaving the Web while everyone else perform their own positions maintaining the Web for the rest of time.

* * *

 **KFX here: Another prequel story, telling the small stories about the Great Spider Totems among the multiverse, mostly focused on the Other, later nicknamed "Ero" in the series. I may have retconned a thing here and there about which universe the God Spiders resided and changed the origin story of the Inheritors a bit to fit this continuity. Don't expect a Spider Verse story anytime soon, if ever. If an Inheritor is going to appear, it's most likely going to be Morlun. And yes, this story ties in to a future crossover story with Spider-Man (and the D-Avengers) with the cast from Fire Emblem Awakening.**


	2. Issue 2: The Fell Dragon: Grima

_Issue 2: The Fell Dragon: Grima_

 **A Couple of Centuries Later at Universe-000**

After the Great Weaver's passing, the other Great Spider-Gods continued their roles in protecting and maintaining the Web of Life and Destiny, with the Master Weaver serving as Anansi's successor. While looking through the countless worlds connected by the Web and the many different Spider-Men and Women, The New Weaver sensed a strange, but dark presence from one world and calls forth the Other to the center web chamber.

" _ **You've called me, Master Weaver?"**_ The Other asked when he stepped forward to the enormous reality web.

" _Yes, because I have an important task for you to complete."_ Master Weaver said when crawling down from the web of life.

" _ **Let's hurry it up. I have to go back in finding the perfect Spider-Totem who could serve as my host. One of the many tasks the Great Weaver bestowed upon me before he passed away."**_ The impatient Other said with his arms crossed.

" _I need you to go and deal with the Fell Totem."_ The Master Weaver informed his multi-armed spider associate.

" _ **The one the Great Weaver briefly mentioned? What is a Fell Totem anyway? This is the first I'm hearing about one."**_ The Other said, curious.

" _From what I've researched, a Fell Totem is like any other totemic avatar such as the Spider-Totems, but have been fully corrupted and consumed by the darkness, turning them into the greatest of evils. Not wanting any more than total destruction,"_ The Master Weaver began explaining what he knows about a "Fell Totem" to his arachnid god cohort. _"They possess enormous strength unlike any other. Strength and power that could threaten and destroy their entire native world. And if left uncheck, could threaten the rest of the multiverse."_

" _ **Hmph. That definitely sounds like trouble. Luckily for us, we already have the strongest Totem and he's standing right here,"**_ Other boasted about his strength. _**"So where's is this Fell Totem so I can put him in his place?"**_

The Master Weaver turns to the Great Web, showing the Other an image of an alternate Earth. _"It resides in this world, Earth-5673, in a continent called 'Archanea'. Inside a particular maze-like dungeon. You must strike it down now."_

" _ **Understood. Beginning the mission now."**_ With the power of the Great Web, the Master Weaver teleported the Other to the world where the newly-learnt Fell Totem has just been brought into a world it would soon consume with despair.

* * *

 **Earth-5673, The Thabes Labyrinth**

Located in a vast desert is a hulking husk of a massive city once rich in magical power, now buried under centuries of the sands of the desert. The Other finds himself at the entrance of the labyrinth, taking a quick glance of his surroundings before getting up from the floor he landed on.

" _ **This grand husk of a capital once seemed to be once coursed with magic, but it has been forgotten for centuries, neglected, the victim of human folly. And now I disturb its rest, before whatever that lives here destroys all life as we know it."**_ He commented. He spots a stone tablet statue in the center of the room and begins reading from it, _**"'This is the Thabes Labyrinth. Let none set foot within its cursed halls.' At least I know the location of where I stand."**_ He said, not worried in the slightest after reading about this cursed labyrinth.

The Great Totem calmly treks through the massive dungeon, not sensing any danger with his extrasensory senses for miles to come. After another minute of traveling through the buried city, he comes across another stone slab. He kneels down and reads from it, _**"'In Thabes lived an alchemist named Forneus, much praised for his genius. In time, he would be feared by all.' Hmmm. I wonder?"**_ He stands back up and continues trekking the empty caverns.

During his journey through the labyrinth, the Other finds and read more stone slabs that contain small descriptions and stories about this feared alchemist of the land, slowly piecing together a puzzle that might connect this 'Forneus' individual to the Fell Totem. The Spider eventually jumps down to a lower level of the cavern after taking out a seal from a stone door that leads to the basement. As he reads from another stone slab, his psychic senses tell him of danger coming from behind and quickly vaults over a horizontal axe swing to behind the assailant, who appears to be undead and wearing a mask.

" _ **I take it you're one of the infernal creations of this 'Forneus' character? A 'Death Mask' they're called?"**_ The Spider-God asked while crouching down like a spider. The undead Death Mask simply moans like a zombie, signaling more of its brethren to come and surround the Spider. _**"I have no times for games. Begone."**_ He summons sharp blades made of webbing that protrude from underneath the Death Masks, piercing through their bodies and instantly killing the small army. The Other then resumes his venture through the cavern as if nothing has ever happened.

' _Other, are you there? Have you learned anything about the Fell Totem?'_ The Master Weaver began speaking in the Other's head as he webs swing.

" _ **Yes, along with the origins of its creation,"**_ Other told him before he explains. _**"The Fell Totem was the creation of a Thabean human alchemist named Forneus, who spent many years trying to create what he refers as 'perfect life' by using the blood of a Divine Dragon. With their sacred blood, he discovered how to raise the dead as perfectly obedient soldiers using insects called Thanatophages. Soon after, he obtained materials from what the humans here refer to as the Senate and used them in his experiment. He eventually gave life to the creature, strengthening its power with his own blood, but because of unintentionally making a blood pact with his creation, he began hearing dark thoughts echoing in his mind. The man became possessed and driven into darkness by his own creation. And thus, the Fell Totem, or I guess 'Fell Dragon', was born into the world."**_ He told the Weaver of what he learned from the stone slabs he's been encountering for quite a while now.

Not long after telling his findings to the Master Spider, the Other's psychic senses goes nuts, triggering him to a dangerous presence not far from where he is standing. _**"I'll get back to you. It would appear I have found my target."**_ The warrior spider swing-kicks through another big double door and lands on the ground like a spider, finding himself in a dark, circular chamber with few torches that lights up the place. He stands up from the ground and spots his opponent floating above the end of the small staircase. _**"Hello there, my prey."**_ The Spider leaps to the top of the staircase and finds himself confronting a giant, dark slither dragon with multiple eyes that almost encompass the entire room.

" _ **WHO DARES DISTURB ME?"**_ The supposed Fell Totem gazed at the tiny spider with all of his eyes.

The fearless Other gets into battle position, protruding his stingers from all six arms, _**"Your destruction."**_

Thinking how ridiculous the small spider's threat was, the Fell Dragon simply laughs. _**"WHAT CAN A TINY BUG SUCH AS YOURSELF CAN POSSIBLY DO AGAINST MY UNBRIDLED POWER?"**_ He queried.

" _ **You'll be surprised just how much power this 'tiny bug' possess, vermin."**_ The Other growled, pouncing up high to the dragon's eyes and repeatedly slashes at them with his stingers. This pains the monster, shaking his head to fling the warrior spider away back to the ground before firing a large dark fire ball at him. The Spider uses his incredible reflexes to dodge the fire ball with ease, along with a few dozen more dark balls that the dragon repeatedly sent him.

" _ **YOU'RE NOT HALF BAD…FOR A MERE BUG."**_ The Fell Totem taunted him.

" _ **I am no mere bug. I am the Other. The strongest of all Spider-Totems. A warrior and protector of the Great Web that connects our worlds. A Fell Totem like you is just another prey for me to hunt down and destroy."**_ The Other boasted, summoning multiple thick-like webbing around the dark dragon to stab and put him in his place. He then proceeds to web up his eyes and mouth so he won't cause any more damage while he lunges towards his face and repeatedly slashes it, causing the dragon to roar in agony.

" _ **MISERABLE PEST!"**_ The Fell Dragon summoned a burst of dark energy that expels the spider god from his face back to the ground. _**"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU SPEAK A 'FELL TOTEM'? I AM THE CREATION. A FELL DRAGON THAT WILL PLUNGE THE WORLD INTO ETERNAL DESPAIR. I AM GRIMA!"**_ He roared so loudly it almost caused a cave-in to happen.

As he stands on one knee, the Other snarls with his head lowered to the ground. _**"It doesn't matter what you call yourself…"**_ He places one of his right palms to the floor. _**"You are a poison that will bring ruin to this world and beyond. That is why I am here…"**_ He slowly starts to stand up, with a blue aura starting to surround him, giving him strength and beginning his metamorphosis. _**"To destroy such evil that disturbs the beauty of the world. You will be purged from this realm so the Web can be at peace once more."**_

 **BGM-Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi OST-Burning Soul**

The Other roars and transforms into his massive, monstrous-looking Man-Spider form, taking the same size close to Grima. With his powers and reflexes increased to unmeasurable heights, the Other ruthlessly jabs to the Fell Dragon's face. The demon beast counters by swinging his tail to stun him, then getting a few pot shots with his fire breath. The Other covers Grima with a face full of webbing, firing his own breath attack while he's distracted. Grima managed to dissolve the webbing with his tremendous power, shooting a big energy blast from his mouth at the spider, but he was able to counter it with his own energy blast, causing a huge explosion that covers the chamber in dank smoke, but thanks to the warrior spider's vision being better than Grima, he was able to see clearly through the smoke and lunges at the dragon with a hard right hook to the face, grabbing a hold of his entire head and slams it to the ground. And while he's pinned down, the Other takes this chance to stab the back of Grima with multiple spines protruding from his entire left arms.

" _ **GET OFF ME!"**_ Grima growled, summoning dark spikes from the wall near the Other to stab him with them, forcing him to let go of his head now that he's in pain. As he flies to the air, Grima fires a giant breath attack that knocks the Other to the wall, with the force of the impact causing a small cave-in to collapse on top of the Great Totem. Suddenly, Grima starts to feel weak and getting weaker. So weak he slumps back to the grounds of his chamber. _**"AHH…WHAT IS THIS POSION HE INJECTED ME WITH…?"**_ He asked himself, not knowing that the Other's venomous stingers are extremely effective against malevolent totemic entities such as himself.

With the Fell Dragon weakened and dazed, the Other bursts out of his temporarily grave and pounces back to finish this fight. He smacked and thwacked the evil dragon with a flurry of punches to the gut. Even though he's weakened, Grima is still strong enough to fight, firing another gigantic dark ball, but the Other was easily able to punch right through it with an energy fist. For his final attack, the Other web yanks Grima's face to another one of his fist, ending his terror with a monstrous uppercut that has his stinger protruding straight through the demon's head. The Fell Totem proceeds to fall to the ground, seemingly dead as the entire cavern starts to cave-in, slowly burying his entire body.

 **BGM End**

Other transforms back to his deific humanoid form while the chamber breaks apart from the fight. _**"So ends the Fell Totem. May you rot in hell for all of eternity."**_ He lamented to its grave before exiting the dimension back to his own. But, even though the Fell Dragon is dead, a foul air still lingers, filling the collapsed cavern with a sense of dread, with a weird mark that suddenly brands the entire floor, and with it, a familiar, dreadful laugh can be heard throughout the entire dungeon.

* * *

 **KFX here: Grima's origins and the location of the Thabes Labyrinth are directly taken from Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia for those that are wondering if I'm making this stuff up. The world of that game and Fire Emblem Awakening do exist in the same world, with Awakening taking place a couple centuries later after the former. Nonetheless, the final chapter for this mini-story is coming, which will take place during Grima's first attack on Ylisse. See ya.**


	3. Issue 3: The Legendary Spider-Man

_Issue 3: The Legendary Spider-Man_

 **Universe-000, 2,000 years later**

Many centuries have passed since the Other defeated the malevolent Fell Dragon, Grima, before he could become a real threat to the entire world of Earth-5673. Inside the ancient spider temple housing the Web of Life, the Other is training by himself in the training hall, mastering a variety of techniques to keep himself in shape. While he is honing his skills, his sassy but beautiful spider comrade, the Bride, enters his chamber.

" _ **Helloooooooo!"**_ Bride sang out, interrupting the Other's training.

" _ **Not now, Bride. Go bother someone else like Scion or the Gatekeeper."**_ He said before resuming his training.

" _ **I'm here to inform you that the Master Weaver has summoned you. It's about your old friend from Earth-5673, Grima."**_ She told him.

" _ **Grima?"**_ Other questioned after he immediately stopped his training when he was informed about his old enemy.

* * *

 **Later…In the Master Weaver's Chamber**

" _ **What do you mean he's still alive?"**_ The Other asked the Master Weaver, with Bride standing by the Other's side.

" _Somehow Grima survived your last encounter with the beast and has been in hiding ever since. Two thousand years later, his strength has grown tremendously and is now attacking the good people of Archanea."_ Master Weaver informed the Great Totem.

" _ **Send me in. This time I'll finish off that persistent rat."**_ Other said, with his left fist clenching tightly.

" _ **You sure you don't need any help for this?"**_ Bride asked him.

" _ **From you, of course not. I can handle this by myself."**_ Other insulted her.

" _ **Uh. You have no regard for a woman's feelings, don't you?"**_ She questioned while showing her back towards him, and crossing her own arms in annoyance.

" _Alright. Good luck, Other. We'll be praying for you form here."_ Master Weaver said, using the Great Web to send Other back to the world of Earth-5673.

* * *

 **Earth-5673, Continent of Archanea**

The Other arrives at the ends of a dark forest, calmly making his way out of it. _'You should see Grima not far from your location.'_ The Weaver of the Web informed him through his mind.

After walking for another second through the forest, the Other finds himself at the edge of a cliff. He spots black smoke coming from a nearby town, with multiple fires spewing across the land. And when he looks above the town, his eyes widen in shock to see the size of its assailant. _**"Boy. Someone sure had their growth spurt, didn't they?"**_ The Warrior Spider-God joked when he spots a colossal-sized Grima, at least 20x bigger than last time, attacking the town with his fire breath. The divine spider hears the screams of many innocent lives being taken by the gruesome assaults from the Fell Totem. _**"Those people need my help. I should probably change into a form that won't frighten them anymore than they already are."**_ He uses his powers to slightly alter his humanoid appearance, disregarding the spider-like features like the extra arms and multiple eyes, now looking more like a black-suited Spider-Man but still retaining the white markings and red gems across his body to show his deific nature. _**"Okay. Let's go play hero."**_ He said with determination in his voice, with his heterochromic eyes glowing red and blue.

* * *

The Spider web swings as fast as he could towards the fiery battlefield that was brought upon thanks to Grima, saving the lives of many as he could before be taking direct action towards the massive beast. Just as a mother and her child was about to be crushed by flaming debris, the Other managed to rescue them in a nick of time by zipping under the debris before they got crushed. He gently puts them down safely on their feet. _**"Go. Get to safety."**_ He directed them to the nearest safe zone so he could continue rescuing civilians like any other Spider-Man from across reality. He creates a web net that safely catches more debris from falling upon more innocent lives. He breaks into homes that are fire and escort people out before the entire building collapsed. He even saved the lives of hundreds when a tall building was about to fall right on top of them. _**"No you don't!"**_ The Spider Warrior grunted when he pushed his hands against the collapsing wall, using all his strength to push it back and web it up into place so it won't fall again. _**"There."**_ He said after fixing the building.

"Thank you, kind man!" One of the natives from the crowd called to him after he saved their lives.

"The Gods owe you a debt of gratitude!"

"What is your name?"

" _ **You may call me…Spider-Man."**_ Other replied by using the name that multiple Spider-Men made for themselves. Using the strength of a hundred men, he breaks apart the ground to reveal a hole to an underground tunnel. _**"Now go! Take this tunnel! It'll lead you outside the town! I'll stay here to deal with this dragon pest."**_ He ordered the natives before heading off to find Grima.

Speaking of the beast, the Fell Dragon is enjoying himself burning the town militia until they are nothing but thin bone, leaving them be so the wind can brush them off the continent. Just as he's about to torture more of the small fry, he hears a voice, one that boils his fellblood like rampaging volcano. _**"GRIMAAAAAA!"**_ He turns to a face full of webbing, then get stabbed and slashed upon by vicious stingers before being kicked away to an abandoned building.

Grima quickly rises from the ground to spot his old nemesis, the Other, standing like a malicious hunter with his stingers popping out from underneath his wrists. _**"YOU…THE SPIDER FROM BEFORE!"**_ He recognized the godly spider from the past with extreme prejudice.

" _ **Yes. The same one that beaten you in the past, and so help me I'll do it again."**_ He threatened.

" _ **I REMEMBER…THAT'S ALL I COULD EVER THINK ABOUT WHILE I WAS REFORMING MY POWER FOR ALL THESE CENTURIES."**_ Grima fired a fire ball at the Spider, but he quickly dodged it with a web swing. _**"I HAVE GROWN STRONGER SINCE LAST TIME, SPIDER. NOW I AM TRULY A GOD THAT PUTS OTHERS TO SHAME."**_ He said with another fire blast that misses.

" _ **Are you sure it's not your ego that hasn't grown stronger?"**_ Other quipped, shooting web pellets that distract the Fell Totem for a spider sting to the head. _**"You think you're the only one that's gotten stronger? Think again, twig dragon."**_ He remarked with a flip kick to his nose, landing safely back to the ground below the massive dragon.

" _ **I FIGURED MUCH. THANKFULLY, I RECENTLY GAINED A NEW COMPANION IN YOUR DESTRUCTION."**_ Grima chuckled.

Before the Other could ask who this companion is, a mysterious attacker with breath-taking speed and strength rams him through multiple buildings that start to collapse on one another. After that sudden attack, the spider-god groans and shakes his head, only to look in shock to see his assailant in question, one who is wearing a classy blue coat and pants while also wearing a white undershirt, looking at him with a malicious grin. "Hello there, Other."

" _ **Morlun?"**_ Other questioned, reacting with a double-kick to his chest but gets smacked across the town as if he was a fly. The Great Totem managed to survive his powerful pimp slap and proceeds to chuckle in amusement. _**"Well, well. This's a surprise indeed. Last time I saw you, you and the rest of your pestering family was buried beneath Earth-001. So tell me: Are you here for revenge of me killing your father, or are you that desperate for another ass-kicking?"**_ He cockily taunted the lead Devourer of Totems.

"A little of the former, yes." Morlun grinned.

" _ **How did you get here in the first place?"**_ The Other asked the new leader of the Inheritors.

"My brother, Jennix, was able to gain enough data from the Great Web so we could travel dimensions without it. For the past few millennia, I have been feeding on countless Spider Totems across dimensions to increase my own strength, so I could finally get the chance of feeding on you one day." The vampiric totem hunter revealed.

" _ **Guess that solves the mystery of the missing Spider Totems."**_ Other said, remember hearing about the death of multiple Spider-Men across reality, but no one knew who really killed them, until today. _**"So why are you working with the Fell Totem then?"**_ He asked the totem hunter.

"Originally, I was going to devour Grima like any other totem and we fought for quite a while. But when we learned we shared a common enemy, we thought it was best to team up for this one time in getting rid of you." Morlun grinned again, this time with Grima's head rearing next to him.

" _ **NOW WHO'S THE PREY?"**_ Grima taunted with another maniacal laugh.

" _ **Hmph. Two pathetic beings coming together to form an even more pathetic alliance. I don't see how that's going to change anything."**_ The Other mocked them.

"Wait and see, Spider. Wait and see." Morlun said.

The Spider roared greatly as he pounced towards Morlun. The vicious hunter disappeared in a blink of an eye, leaving behind a wide-open Grima firing a humongous flame breath that knocks the Spider to the air. Morlun reappears to pummel the bug god to the ground below with a very devastating punch to the ribs. Weakened but annoyed, the Other attaches a web strand to Morlun's chest and throws him to the ground before him. Just as he was about to web swing, the Other is shot through the sky by another one of Grima's dark mouth blast, flinging him across the blazing town.

After landing to the ground, the weakened spider weakly groans while he shakes his head to clear away the dizziness. _**"Just one of them was annoying enough, but two? Isn't that precious?"**_ He sarcastically quipped, until he finds himself at the mercy of Morlun's palms. The immortal vampire begins to absorb the Other's life force, making the god weaker with every passing second while Grima continues his rampage across the town. But before Morlun could finish off his prey, he is stabbed through the chest by a shining sword and is toss aside to the field.

"Hey. Are you alright?" The sound of a male reaches the ears of the sleepy spider. The Other slowly opens his eyes to see a young man with blue hair and covered in armor while also holding his sword with his right hand, with his white cape flaunting to the wind.

" _ **Errr…Yeah, I'm alright."**_ The Other replied as he is helped up to his feet by this blue-haired warrior. _**"Thank you, my friend."**_

"It is my pleasure. I am the Exalt of this land. You must be the Spider-Man that have helped my people get to safety. You have my thanks for that." The Exalt formally bowed to the heroic spider.

" _ **It was no problem, your majesty. I am just happy to help the people of this realm."**_ The Other told him.

"This realm? You are not from this world then?" The Exalt questioned the god spider.

" _ **I am a warrior that protects all worlds from evils that poisons the Great Web."**_ He explained.

"I see. So you're telling this dragon that intends to destroy all of humanity here proves a threat to realms far beyond this one." The Exalt responded with his hand under his chin.

" _ **That is correct."**_ Other answered. Before they could continue talking, the spider's spider sense tingles to a Grima attack, prompting them to escape. _**"Watch out!"**_ He hurriedly grabbed the king of Archanea and web swing the both of them to safety up high on a tall building.

" _ **GET BACK HERE, SPIDER, SO I CAN HAVE MY REVENGE ON YOU!"**_ Grima roared his mortal enemy's name with anger.

"I take it you two know each other?" The King of the kingdom asked the Spider.

" _ **We do share some history."**_ Other replied before sensing Morlun lunging at him, only to be casually web thrown far across the town with ease.

"And him?"

" _ **He's an annoyance."**_

"Right, so do you have a plan, Sir Spider?" The Exalt asked him.

" _ **Gah. Both Grima and Morlun are very powerful foes. And while I can certainly handle Morlun, Grima is a whole different story in the case he can't die, even with my divine power."**_ The Other crushed his fists right at each other.

"Divine, huh?" The Exalt pondered on that thought for a quick moment until he suddenly gets an idea that might save them all. "How about we consult the Divine Dragon, Naga? She might know a way to take down this behemoth."

" _ **The Divine Dragon? Ah, of course. Grima was created from her blood. She might know a way to take him down."**_ Other responded.

"Alright. While my men distract these two villains, we'll hurry to Mount Prism and consult with the divine dragon." The Exalt said with enthusiasm.

" _ **Understood. Let's go."**_ And with a plan in mind, the two ancient heroes hastily swing to Mount Prism to speak with the divine dragon of the world.

* * *

 **Mount Prism**

On the very peak of a huge mountain with a large waterfall among a forested area, the Other and the Exalt entered the holy sanctuary of the divine dragon, where they spot the statue of a dragon sitting at the end of the altar.

" _ **So this is the altar of Naga, is it?"**_ The Other asked his kingship while he glances around the sanctuary.

" _You are correct, Other, O holy spider of the Great Web."_

The two heroes hear the voice, and then the beautiful humanoid body, of the divine dragon that watches over this realm, Naga. "It's the holy one, Naga." The Exalt kneeled down to his grace.

" _ **So you're Naga? It is an honor to finally meet you face-to-face."**_ The Other said towards the godly dragon.

" _As to you, divine spider. You have my eternal thanks in stopping Grima when he first appeared all those years ago."_ Naga thanked him.

" _ **Too bad he revived himself and has grown much stronger since then. Even my power is becoming useless against him."**_ He admitted as the Exalt stands up from the ground.

"O holy Naga. Grant us the power that will put an end to his evil deeds so we can save this realm." He asked of the divine one.

Naga summons a sparkling blue flame in front of the Exalt, making him wonder what it is here for. _"Baptize yourself in this flame so your heart will be cleansed."_ She told him. The king calmly nodded as he's going to put himself in that sacred blue flame to receive the power to defeat the Fell Dragon. The pain is excoriating but the Exalt was able to keep himself together for a little longer. Slowly, the pain started to heal his body with renewed strength, with the Mark of Naga printed on his left shoulder. _"Be welcome. Awakener. Your heart has been tested and deemed worthy. Cleansed in my fire, your desire has proven to be the stronger."_ The divine dragon said with a smile, summoning the holy blade forged by her and a shield powered by five differently colored jewels to give to the Exalt. _"With the power of the Exalted Falchion and the holy Fire Emblem, you have the strength to finally end the fell dragon's rampage for another millennium."_

Hearing that her power will only temporarily stop Grima comes to a shock to the two warriors. "What?" The Exalted Warrior responded with a shocked face.

" _ **So, not even your power can permantely end him?"**_ The Other asked her.

Naga sadly sighed, _"Unfortunately, unless it's by his hands or the Inheritors, he can't be truly destroyed. But with your power, Great Totem, we can at least increase his slumber for another two millennia, just like you did before."_

" _ **Which means he'll be asleep for a total of three thousand years until he strikes back, making this a repeated cycle of fighting."**_ The Spider Totem said with his arms crossed.

"It's the best we can do for now. Let's head back so we can put an end to the current fight at hand." The determined Exalt said, bearing his new sword and shield like a true king.

" _ **Agreed. Thank you for your time, Lady Naga. Shall we meet again."**_ The Spider said as the warriors web swing back to the battlefield where Grima and Morlun are surely waiting for them.

" _Good luck, brave warriors."_ Naga said with a smile.

* * *

 **Back at the destroyed town**

The totemic destroyer of worlds continue their rampage through the continent. The brave soldiers of the country prove nothing more but a nuisance to Morlun and Grima before they got completely devastated by their monstrous power, passing the time until their prey returns to their deaths.

" _ **Don't you fools ever get tired of hunting innocent prey."**_

 **BGM-Dragon Ball Super OST-Fierce Battle Against a Mighty Foe**

The monsters of the land turn to a nearby rooftop, where they see the Other and the Exalt standing side-by-side with their weapons unsheathed. "We've been waiting for your return for quite some time now." Morlun said with a hungry grin on his face.

" _ **NOW IT IS TIME WE END THIS TIRESOME FEUD ONCE AND FOR ALL."**_ Grima proclaimed.

The warrior Exalt pointed his Falchion directly at the two villains. "I agree. It is time you two pay with your very life of wreaking havoc upon this world."

" _ **Let's end this."**_ The Other declared, with the fate of the world hanging in the balance.

Both the Great Totem and the Totem Hunter let loose a loud roar as they lunge at each other's throat at the same time, while the Exalt begins his intense battle with the fell dragon, running and leaping across rooftop to rooftop, dodging all the flame balls that the behemoth throws at him. On the ground surrounded by fire, the Other and Morlun enter a deadly clash with fists and kicks flying at all angles. The Spider stabs his right arm to the ground, summoning gigantic venomous spines that targets Morlun. The totem devourer easily evades all spines, leaping into the air and kicks the Spider back a plenty. Just as he leaps in for the kill, the Other quickly attaches a web strand to the Exalt, reeling him in to stab Morlun in the chest. As the king and hunter clash, the Other begins his rematch with the fell dragon, transforming into the Man-Spider form that beaten him before, and will accomplish that very goal once more. He webs up the big, scary dragon and forcefully slams him to the ground so he could pummel on him, but is blown back by Grima's power.

Meanwhile, the Exalt is having a hard time matching Morlun's inhuman strength and agility, even with the power of the Falchion and Fire Emblem. Just as Morlun was about to break his face, the leader king blocked it with his shield, causing the energy from the Fire Emblem to blow him away "What power. Where did he get that?" Morlun questioned, bared scratched by its raw power. Just as he stands up, Morlun is crushed by the weight of Grima, who was thrown right on top of him thanks to the Other. "Get off me!" He said, effortlessly tossing his body aside. While he's distracted, the Other takes this chance to finish the hunter, protruding multiple stingers from his wrist before he could attack, but the all-sensing Morlun saw this attack coming and catch them with his bare hands. "You won't get me like you did my father." Morlun taunted him.

" _ **THEN IT'S A GOOD THING I RECENTLY GAINED A NEW COMPANION FOR YOUR DESTRUCTION."**_ The Other smiled, with the war-cry of a powerful king running up towards Morlun, performing a heroic sword slash that keeps him stunned long enough for the Spider to finish him with his stingers, causing the hunter to scream in agony.

"NO…This…can't…how it…ends…" Morlun speaks as his body soon turns to dust as he dies, leaving his ashes to be blown by the wind itself.

Just as the totem hunter dies, the fell dragon recovers. He flies back into the air and darts towards the Spider for their final clash. During the brawl, the Other was able to trap Grima by a series of web nets and slashes him with his super effective spider stingers, weakening the beast for the final kill. _**"NOW!"**_ The Other shouted to the Exalt to finish the job. With one last war-cry, the Exalt leaps from the top of the tallest building in the area to Grima's enormous head, stabbing him deeply with his holy blade, causing the demon beast to roar in pain as he could feel himself slipping away from reality.

 **BGM End**

" _ **NO…I CAN'T BE DEFEATED BY YOU ONCE AGAIN!"**_ Grima yelled as his body starts to disintegrate.

" _ **GET USED TO IT."**_ Other replied.

" _ **I'LL BE BACK FOR YOU, SPIDER…MY HATE FOR YOU AND HUMANITY WILL KEEP ME LIVINIG EVEN THROUGH THE SHADOWS OF REALITY…I WILL RETURN…AND ONCE I DO, I WILL DESTROY YOU, THIS WORLD, AND ALL REALMS THAT MIGHT BE A PEST…UNTIL ALL IS DEVOURED IN TOTAL DARKNESS…AND DESPAIR…"**_ The Fell Dragon daunted them with his words of malicious.

"We will NEVER let that happen, beast!" The Exalt of the land said to the dragon.

" _ **NOW GET OUT OF HERE. YOU'RE BECOMING AN EYESORE."**_ Other said, turning back to his regular Spider-Man form next to the Exalt. The Fell Dragon leaves with a maniacal laugh that will haunt our heroes for days before his remains are scattered to the wind, never to be seen again for another few millennia.

With the fighting over and the danger has passed, the people of the land cheer loudly for their two heroes who risked their lives to save them all: Their Exalt and the heroic Spider from a faraway realm. They both stand tall and proud on top of a rooftop, looking out to the clear blue sky after saving the world from both Grima and the notorious Morlun.

" _ **It would seem that my work here is done, at least for another few centuries."**_ The Other said while staring at the beautiful landscape that can be seen for miles on end.

"Yeah. Our future generations definitely have their work cut out for them." The Exalt King said.

" _ **You mean YOUR future generations. I live on forever."**_ Other told him.

The Exalt laughed, "It would seem I have forgotten during the clash of gods." He turns to face the outwardly spider hero. "Thank you, my friend. Thanks to your efforts, my people will know the meaning of peace for many centuries to come."

" _ **I only came to do my job. That Grima can be a real pain in the neck."**_ Other said.

"Just wished we found a more permeant solution in destroying him for good." The Exalt glumly said.

" _ **One day, but not today. For now, I must take my leave."**_ The Spider-God begins to walk away so he could head back to his home dimension.

"Wait," The Exalt calls out, prompting the Other to stop in his tracks. "I wonder: Will our fates cross paths once more in the future?" He asked him.

" _ **Probably not your generation, but perhaps your descendants with my future host."**_ He said.

"Future host?" questioned the Exalt.

" _ **I'm currently on a mission to find a worthy Spider Totem who can properly contain my power and wield it ways I could never dream of. It is the destiny the late Great Weaver bestowed to me. Maybe with our powers combined, we might put an end to the Fell Totem once and for all."**_ The Other explained to the holy king.

"Then, let's hope your mission is a complete success, my friend." The benevolent king shakes hands with the divine spider before bidding farewell.

" _ **Aye. Always remember this, my friend: If this world, or any world across the cosmos finds itself in danger, you can always count on a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man to show up and save the day. Until we meet again."**_ The Spider nodded before he is sent back to Universe-000 for a good day's break from saving the world, leaving the legacy of the heroic Spider-Man to the world he left behind.

"Take care, Spider-Man: The Legendary Hero-Spider." The Exalt said with a proud smile on his face as he turns to his people and helps with the repairs of his kingdom.

* * *

 **KFX here: That's the end of this little prequel. We'll see more about the world of Fire Emblem Awakening when we get to that part of the series, right after Spider-Island DX. And yeah, I know Grima was supposed to sleep for a thousand years, and he does. Why? Well, considering the recent multiversal battles that caused the destruction and re-creation of reality twice (The Super Genesis Wave and Goblin's abuse of his ISO-Oz Sapphire), let's say the circumstances has changed in the dragon's favor. More on that in the D-Avengers/Fire Emblem Awakening story.**


End file.
